


教育不当

by Taubenton



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Insincere Negotiation, Intersex!Wolfgang, M/M, Punishment, Vaginal Sex, Wolfgang Tries to Be A Top While Ends up A Bottom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 如果他真能得到那份所谓的奖励的话，他也好心允许科洛雷多在他身上胡作非为一番，毕竟那可是个绝不折尊严的男人，而他终会成为一位包容体贴的好情人。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 9





	教育不当

身着修士服的莫扎特手提皮箱进入了约定的房间，这里比起供人起居的卧室更像厅堂，宽敞明亮却了无人气，从床到衣柜的距离足够十秒的舞步练习，他的皮鞋陷在软毯里，朝屋中的男人走去，那是一位近似于临时监护人的房东先生、他父亲所信任的上司。科洛雷多自传真简报中抬起头来，显然关于劣行的警告比起施动者更早从寄宿学校赶回，他扶正镜框刻意地打量着那套统一制式的黑色短袖夏装，莫扎特将它穿得规规整整的，仿佛能够以此隐瞒藏于皮箱的勾当，他知道方盒子里都装着什么：酒、烟、药、骰子，某些杂志和碟片——青少年热衷上瘾的不入流玩意儿，或者说莫扎特的私人爱好。

“下午好，科洛雷多先生，阳光明媚的一天。”莫扎特在另一人面前弯腰放下手提箱，眨眨眼露出友善的微笑，“既然您指名让我带来这个箱子，我猜您已经有所了解了，需要我打开给您参观参观吗？”

“看来主的真论也并没有教会你礼数和谦恭，我叫你说话了吗？”科洛雷多甩手将黑字白纸扔在莫扎特身上，这不服管教的男孩立刻抿起嘴睁大了眼，他几乎能看到根根直立的猫尾巴毛，“打开它，让我瞧瞧你都给你虔诚的乖同学们备了哪些好东西。”

装模作样，莫扎特在心中忿忿念道，他单膝跪下流畅地打开左右两枚搭扣，为科洛雷多展示了他视规矩若无物的花花世界，“如您所见，这就是我带去的物件，它们虽说不是必需品但也增加了许多乐子，只不过恰好在分发时候被神父逮住了而已。”

“噢，小莫扎特先生——‘逮住而已’，多么轻巧的语句！”一卷眼熟的皮带霎时吸引了科洛雷多的注意力，他从座椅中起身制止了男孩抻直两腿的动作，让左膝落在距离莫扎特不足两厘米的位置，笑着抓出了四粒花纹略有磨损的骰子，“来一局吧。依照校方的要求，我必须让你知道违规的严重性，但我也清楚你身上那些向来无可救药的部分，如果你能掷出更大的点数，我就再不管你。”

“正合我意，我怎么好输给您呢。”莫扎特调整成正坐的姿势拢回地上的骰子，小方块朝上的面们坠出一个十八，他洋洋得意地收起昭示命运女神相伴的恩典置于科洛雷多的手心，还不忘奚弄一般地用食指蹭过男人侧边的掌肉，“科洛雷多先生，轮到您了。”

被指名的科洛雷多在莫扎特挑衅的注目中随意地翻过手掌，“二十，莫扎特，看来今天某人的运气休假了。”

“愿赌服输，”莫扎特莫名地扬起下巴咽了咽口水，“我……任您处置。”

为何在这时如此守信呢？科洛雷多笃定自己确在正解的方向上，他会从层层轻盈且不成气候的迷雾中捉住莫扎特未曾认真掩饰的、能一招翻开的底牌，“满足我的好奇吧，莫扎特先生。为什么我的皮带也在你罪恶的皮箱里，不介意坦明你龌龊的想法么？”

“只是意外，您明白的，女仆们偶尔会弄混衣物的主人。”莫扎特勉强将语调控制在一个从容不迫的范畴，随着科洛雷多捡出那一小卷光亮皮质反射性地起立躲开，他甚至像防备危险野兽似的举起一只手，“没什么别的，相信我。”

不出几步科洛雷多就把瘦弱的男孩逼到退无可退的境地，莫扎特或是愤怒或是羞恼地僵直身体撑住窗台，在男人探究的目光下将视线固定在眼前的衬衣纽扣上，瓷面的凉意透在后腰上，他忍下不适谨慎维持着两人微小的间隙，却在科洛雷多的热度贴上胯部时漏出一声示弱的轻哼。操他的矜持，莫扎特蓦地揪过科洛雷多的衣领靠入那片柔软的胸脯，喘息着舔弄毛须勾勒的颌线，科洛雷多漠然地体会着比猫舌和缓的触感，男孩顺势摘下他的眼镜架上自己的鼻梁，金色的边框衬得蓝眼中的憧憬更为奕奕飞扬，他打断了正啃噬他唇角的莫扎特，扶住那发梢四翘的后脑迫入湿暖的口腔引另一条舌共舞。唾液的水声让莫扎特下身的蹭动猛烈起来，他解开科洛雷多的衬衫，用手指包裹饱满的胸肉点上中心的凸起按压，男人颤抖低喘着松开他的嘴抚摸单薄布料下的窄臀，以一种能揉碎他的力道托开股缝顶戳腿间。

“你撒谎了，莫扎特，你还想做几回十足的骗子？”科洛雷多扯住莫扎特的头发叫这意乱情迷的小兽冷静，听着吃痛的抽气也不放手，“你以为你总能得到你想要的吗？”

“先生，我幻想您，每个夜晚——我想着您深陷欲望的模样自渎，想您叹息哭泣的模样、痛苦愉快的模样、与我交欢的模样，我想着您被我进入时腹部拱起的美丽弧度、发红圆胀濡湿的乳首、与往日全然不同的模样，我想操您，想得快发疯了。”利落地打开科洛雷多的裤扣，莫扎特两手摸进黑色底裤里揉搓涨满他念想的那根阴茎。

“稍后我将奖励你的诚实，”科洛雷多捏住莫扎特的手腕，倾身在男孩的鼻尖吻了一记，“现在脱下裤子趴在窗台上。”

莫扎特闻言褪下长裤转身撑住自己，全然不在意科洛雷多神色怪异地盯住他沾着水渍的裤缝，如果他真能得到那份所谓的奖励的话，他也好心允许科洛雷多在他身上胡作非为一番，毕竟那可是个绝不折尊严的男人，而他终会成为一位包容体贴的好情人，“我长大了，科洛雷多先生，请问能轻点——唔！”

皮带狠狠抽打在莫扎特的臀尖剜出三指宽的长带红痕，科洛雷多满意地看着男孩发育良好的白嫩丰肉泛开细小的疙瘩，因为未知的触碰断断续续地震颤起来，像鲜烤的奶冻一般靠近墙面后荡回他的身前，那青涩的咽喉在指腹的来回轻抚下发出呻吟，他又挥下凶器让莫扎特的痛叫同许多噼啪的声响混杂在一道，男孩的两只腘窝互相挤着支起弯曲的腰部，绮丽的胭脂色骤然从裸露的背中漫向脚踝。莫扎特开始率性地咒骂，将他的姓氏和排泄物并列在单句里，科洛雷多隐怒着将皮带用力摔于深红的臀缝，在数根交错的礼盒丝带似的印记里新添一条，他在等待莫扎特平复的空档注视着那股间阴影处染上的亮泽，情不自禁地哼笑出声。

“操，科洛雷多！这跟我们谈妥的不一样！”莫扎特气呼呼地抓挠着石板，他已经疼得快站不住了，科洛雷多却仍然不休不停地打着他的屁股，“啊！我又哪儿错了，嗯嗯……！不、不要摸进去……”

“这是你输掉的那局，莫扎特先生。看不出来你还挺会享受的，挨心上人的打就这么让你兴奋吗？竟然湿成了这样——”自腿根向上揉弄的手在本应是闭合肌理的平地浅浅抠入一横沟壑，科洛雷多讶然地意识到属于女性的器官正安稳地嵌在男孩的下体，渗出的淫液顷刻淋湿了他静止的手指，而莫扎特则自然而然地撅翘臀部将侵入的异物吞至指根，响亮地吸了声口水。

“哈啊——啊嗯……科洛雷多先生，我还没、没用过那里，别碰……呃！”膝盖砸上地毯的动静叫莫扎特清醒了一些，震出的水溅在大腿内侧，他夹紧腿磨擦着抹开液体憋下那股陌生的快意，转过身剥开科洛雷多的底裤让胀热的性器弹在唇上，径直伸舌舔吻冠部，他早知道自己会喜欢这腥咸前液的味道，一手握住柱身撸搓一手捏挤着鼓鼓的囊袋榨出更丰盛的汁水，嫌不够似的将这柄好看的阴茎含没在嘴中，收拢口腔吮唆硬肉让圆棍顶磨柔滑的内壁撑出粗大的形状，科洛雷多压抑的呻吟和他的鼻音不分彼此地缠在一起，他掰弄着那对紧实的臀部刺激男人的后穴，正打算把嘴里的勃起推向喉口时被科洛雷多按着额头一把拽开。

科洛雷多把准备好发火却软绵绵接不顺气的莫扎特抱起抵在台前，吻上那张充满他自己气味的臭嘴，即便偶尔磕上牙齿也丝毫不减蛮劲地与莫扎特的舌肉争执纠葛干架，他吃去男孩微张着嘴来不及吞下的涎液，将混着白沫的水送回腴润的唇里，牢牢拢上松垮黑服中的肩膀切断所剩无几的间距，凑向那只烫红的尖耳，“莫扎特……你会记住这一天的。”

“什么？等——啊啊啊！”尖叫声代替了请求，莫扎特愣了一阵才怔怔地察觉这娇叫一样的声音竟是自己喊出的，他艰难地扶着窗框稳住上半身，阳光晒暖的玻璃烤着后背，让他只得挺起腰减少接触，反倒是把那未经人事的秘处彻底暴露并献给了进犯的柱体，科洛雷多的阴茎搅得他下腹酸软，酥麻的快感扒着眼睑嘴角穴口逼出清液。两滴汗珠顺着起了整一层薄雾的镜片滑下，他理不明，变成这副惨样的该是科洛雷多才对，怎么最后是他成了色情片的下位主角，被干得汁水涟涟脚趾蜷曲字不成句，一条腿还架在科洛雷多的手臂上以便洞开阴门供人抽插，“不……不对！有哪里错了……唔——科洛雷多，停下！”

“怎么错了？透过我那眼镜看清了吗，莫扎特？穿着这身衣服也敢造作，不愧是历年最受欢迎的学生，你是凭这个顺次征服那群男孩儿的吗，从你的室友开始？”科洛雷多放缓速度用渗出的浊液沾湿手指抹上莫扎特发红的外阴，莫扎特回应似的敏感战栗和哽噎促使他挽过男孩的左膝压向方窗，他抚摸把性器衔得更深的缝隙再到打颤的粉白囊袋和同样硬挺的阴茎，一掐摁上溢吐水泡的顶部便感受到紧致的甬道蠕动着围裹住勃起，那吸食的玫瑰唇猛地皱缩潽出透明的滑腻滴在窗台的石面上，他睨着男孩在短促的高声哼鸣后摊舌粗喘，无用地勉力移动腰臀妄想撇开没入肉巢的柱体，他坏心地追逐着插向穴眼，莫扎特皱起眉呲着牙长长地呜咽了一串，被激得仰头敲上窗户。

镜框被摘除，眼尾的泪珠由薄唇嘬净，莫扎特求饶一般地捏了捏科洛雷多的小臂，放下支撑的手温和地攥过男人的下巴，“先生、先生，学校的事是我不对，但您最好搞清楚一件事——惩罚是有限度的，而我诉求的奖励并非如此。”

“好的，相信我，没什么别的，接下来就是你诚实的奖励。”科洛雷多捉过莫扎特的手舔吻指根，心底想嘲弄这孩子的天真，又为可爱的执着而发笑，他将莫扎特乖顺的两手搭上自己的肩膀，在男孩满以为能心愿得偿而傻兮兮地咧开嘴时握起被忽视的另一边膝盖，完全抽出阴茎后整根撞入。

“唔、嗯啊——混蛋，操、操您的！呜呜……先生，啊、啊……您才是骗子！我再也不——”莫扎特登时哑了嗓子，科洛雷多顶得他太舒服了，他头昏脑胀地忍不住摸起贴在小腹上的勃起和被布料磨疼的乳头，快速的抽插让他胯底酸胀，内阴难以抑制的搐搦捧着软腻的哭叫自齿间溜出，他分不出哪是自己哪是科洛雷多、这份奖励又是否合乎情理，神智迷乱地淌着流不干的泪去吻那个击陷了他身体的男人，“我要您，希、希罗尼姆斯……嗯……”

“只要你愿意听话，我就是你的。”科洛雷多咬上莫扎特的咽喉将精华灌入不断挤紧的内里，他听见男孩呛住的声音，跟着是交叠的不和尤为难堪的啜泣，他撤回性器时终于发觉一柱透澈的水流正自莫扎特的穴中浇在地毯上，那些显得有些糜烂的花瓣孱弱地呼吸着，缓慢地排出他射入的浊液。

莫扎特稍稍抬了抬后臀就又被堵塞的满溢感压垮在窗台上，接连几管清液在专注的审视中喷落，他挡住的双手也被科洛雷多折回腹部，“啊——别、别看……求您了……”

好个不一般的莫扎特，看这半垂的眼中卑懦的神采、沾着丝丝精液的皱褶黑衣、熟粉的下体里外黏腻的光泽，这一团糟的诱人模样，科洛雷多遂意地吻了吻印在喉部的齿痕，摩挲着莫扎特一振一振的大腿安抚困窘的男孩，忽地跪下身撑开穴肉吻上那小巧的阴核，假作无意地抬起头望向羞红了脸的莫扎特，“阳光明媚的一天，莫扎特先生，或许我会给你这明日巨星拍张相投稿那些不入流的刊物，可是——沃尔夫冈，你把地毯弄脏了，我们该怎么办？”


End file.
